powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
HIM (2016 TV series)
) |abilities = Teleportation Shapeshifting Dark Magic Empathic Influence |gender = Male |species = Demon |debut =Tiara Trouble |voice = Tom Kane |creator = Craig McCracken |era = 2016 series |alias = |hideg = g }}HIM is a major enemy of The Powerpuff Girls. He is one of the returning characters from the original series. History 'Tiara Trouble' In this episode, he gives the Mayor a possessed crown and watches as chaos unfolds as the crown possesses the winner (Princess Morbucks) and destroys everything in sight. 'Secret Swapper of Doom' He appears at the end of the episode, who was actually the kid with the secret swapper in disguise. 'Electric Buttercup' In his first major appearance, he disguises himself as Steve (a pawn shop owner) and takes Blossom and Bubbles into his band, The Jampyres, but is later defeated by Buttercup in a rock n' roll battle. 'Imagine That' 'Power of Four' HIM disguises himself as a shape-shifting elephant named MIH, who befriends Bliss and tricks her into thinking The Powerpuff Girls and the Professor hate her. He convinces her to join the dark side and then proceeds to transform into a horrible fusion between them both. When he does, he becomes more powerful than ever before and even uses his newfound powers to grab hold of the planet Saturn and turn it into a spinning blade, sending it toward the Earth, in attempt to cut it in half. The girls set Bliss free from his body, so they can team up together and take him down. Even though he was defeated, and Saturn stopped in its tracks, Saturn was still dangerously close to the Earth, and the entire cosmic system was set wildly off balance, meaning that not all his damage had yet gone undone. Our Brand is Chaos HIM makes in this episode a deal with Bubbles and Buttercup. Appearance HIM retains his 1998 design in the reboot. Personality HIM is a sinister, malicious demon, with a chaotic evil alignment. He manipulates heroes and villains alike, needing no allies for his evil deeds, other than his mindless pawns, which he has full control over. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: HIM can instantly transport to any place in the world at any time, which comes to his advantage. In "Tiara Trouble", he transported in and out of the movie theater just to watch the chaos and leave, unharmed and unjustified. * Advanced Sorcery: HIM is a master of black magic. Most of his other powers are done with the use of ghostly or demonic abilities, that are performed simply with the flick of a wrist. * Immortality: HIM is an eternal deity, who can never die. * Shapeshifting: HIM shapeshifts into the likenesses of seemingly kind and friendly figures so that he can gain the trust of others and get them to agree with making fatal decisions and obtaining cursed objects, that later help enact his plans. In "Electric Buttercup", HIM shifted into a guitar store owner, who made a deal with Buttercup. In "Secret Swapper of Doom", he shifted into a goth kid at the school, who gave the girls a cursed cootie catcher. In "Power of Four", he took on the form of a shape-shifting little elephant cutie to manipulate Bliss. Relationships Blossom In "Electric Buttercup", HIM gained full power over Blossom and turned her into a villainous bassist in his evil band. Bubbles In "Electric Buttercup", HIM gained full power over Bubbles and turned her into a villainous drummer in his evil band. Buttercup In "Electric Buttercup", HIM saw Buttercup as the most vulnerable of the girls and tricked her into making a "deal with the devil", where he'd give her a guitar in trade for the souls of her sisters. Bliss HIM manipulated Bliss, taking on the form of MIH, in an attempt to get her to turn against her sisters and join him in his reign of terror. In "Power of Four", he successfully managed to fuse bodies with Bliss and attack The Powerpuff Girls. However, Bliss was still trapped inside of HIM, disagreeing with his plans, but powerless as to how she could stop him. The Mayor The Mayor's stupidity allows him to be the easiest person in Townsville to trick. In "Tiara Trouble", HIM didn't even need a shape-shifting disguise to sell him a cursed tiara. The Mayor is also oblivious to HIM's gender, assuming he's a woman, simply based on his clothing choice. Princess Morbucks In "Tiara Trouble", HIM's cursed tiara took full control over Princess' mind and turned her into an evil exorcist-like demon. Episode Appearances *Tiara Trouble *Secret Swapper of Doom (Cameo) *Electric Buttercup *Imagine That *Power of Four *Our Brand is Chaos *Superhero Buttercup (Mentioned) Trivia *HIM is one of the few characters from the 1998 series to return in the 2016 series and look the same. *In the episode Tiara Trouble, the Mayor of Townsville refers to HIM as a "Beautiful lady". **This is because the Mayor was ignorant of HIM's gender. Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kane